


The "I Love You"

by lashton_chronicles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is a first, if you see any typos or anything do tell :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashton_chronicles/pseuds/lashton_chronicles





	The "I Love You"

It was 10pm and Luke sat on the bench, under the streetlight waiting for Ashton, Calum, and Michael so they could have one more night to just hang out and relax before summertime was over and school was back in session. This summer had been a crazy one for Luke to say the least and for Ashton as well. For the past year Luke has had a crush on Ashton ever since he moved into town and it’s only gotten stronger as time has went by. He did a good job with hiding his crush on the new boy at first from everyone but when summer came around him and Ashton started spending more time together alone and it didn’t take long for Ashton to realize that Luke liked him, luckily the feeling was mutual. All summer they had been secretly hooking up every chance they got making it hands down the best summer for the both of them. Luke smiled to himself as he thought about seeing Ashton tonight, he could feel himself getting butterflies and also a little nervous. Even though he tried not fall too hard for the blond haired boy he couldn’t help himself, everything Ashton did pulled him in and made it hard not to love him. 

“Hey, do you want us to come back or??” Ashton said sarcastically, he could tell that Luke was off in deep thought which he found adorable anytime he would do that. Luke snapped out of it and hopped up from the bench and made his way over to the car. He sat in the front seat beside Ashton who was driving. Michael and Calum were in the back talking so they didn’t even pay attention to Luke getting in the car.

“Hey.” Ashton said smiling at Luke as he put on his seatbelt.

“Hi.” Luke smiled back and started blushing. Even though they only exchanged two words so much more was said in the way they looked at each other. 

“Why are you two staring at each other?” Michael said glancing between the two boys in the front seat. Ashton and Luke both quickly looked away, nervous. They hadn’t said anything to their friends about them ‘hanging out’ not because they thought they would disapprove they just wanted to keep it to themselves for a little, especially Ashton. He liked having Luke as his little secret, not because he was ashamed or anything but just because he liked sneaking around. He thought it made it more fun and hot. 

“We weren’t, let’s go.” Ashton said starting up the car and starting to drive. Michael and Calum quickly went back to doing their own thing when Michael tried to take Calum’s phone but he wouldn’t let him.

Luke put his arm on the car door and pretended to look out the window but in all actuality he was glancing out the corner of his eye looking at Ashton. Ashton smiled to himself as him and Luke caught eyes for a second. He was really happy to see Luke and to spend the night with him even though they were gonna be around their friends and couldn’t really do anything but he was determined to somehow get him alone or at least get in some type of physical contact. Ashton smirked to himself as an idea popped in his head.

“Hey could you hand me that?” The green eyed boy asked as he slowed down at the red light. “Nevermind.” He reached over to passenger side looking as innocent as possible, trying to make sure his friends in the back didn’t turn attention to him. He put his hand in the glove box pretended to get something then closed it up. As he was sitting back up he trailed his hand up Luke’s leg all the way to his inner thigh. Luke’s eyes shot wide open and over at Ashton, but he didn’t even acknowledge him he just kept looking straight at the traffic light. Luke tried to stay calm and decided to go back to pretending to stare out the window like nothing was going on but it was pretty hard when Ashton just kept shifting his hand closer and closer to his dick. Literally an inch away, Luke bit his bottom lip and breathed in deeply trying to prepare himself so he wouldn’t make any noise but Ashton removed his hand just before. When he looked over at Ashton he kept his eyes on the road and had a little smirk on his face. Even though he knew that they could’ve gotten caught he still wished that Ashton would’ve kept going and Ashton knew that doing that would wound Luke up. He liked messing with him because in the end Luke would always end up begging him to keep going and that always turned him on to hear him beg. 

“Finally we’re here!” Michael said leaning on the back of Luke’s seat then proceeding to poke him in the head to mess with him. Luke kept swatting Michael’s hand away but he just kept laughing finding it funnier the more annoyed he got.

“Leave him be.” Ashton said getting out the car and everyone else did the same. Luke smiled to himself he liked when Ashton stood up for him, it was like he was being his knight in shining armor and it made him feel special cause he never did that for anyone.

“Shut up, he’s was my best friend before he was yours! I can do what I want.” Michael teased Ashton then ran over to Luke and began trying to climb on his back. Calum decided to join and they all ended up on the ground on top of Luke.

“You’re crushing me.” Luke said in a winded tone.

“You know you love it when I’m on top of you Lukey you don’t have to try and hide it.” Calum joked pinning Luke’s arms down. Michael got up laughing and left Calum and Luke on the ground playing. Calum continued to make sexual jokes and Luke couldn’t help but laugh even though he really wanted to get up.

“Are they going to come help or they just gonna keep grinding against each other?” Ashton said to Michael as he came to help get the blankets out the car.

“I don’t think they’re getting up any time soon it looks like they’re having too much fun.” Michael said laughing. Ashton stared at them on the ground and even though he tried not to get jealous it was hard because he didn’t want anyone sitting on top of Luke like that or touching him like that, he wanted to be the only one and the fact that Luke looked like he was having a good time made him even more upset.

“Whatever, let’s just take this stuff over.” Ashton said nonchalantly trying to act like he didn’t care.

After Michael and Ashton had gotten the blankets, beers, and chips over to the fire pit Luke and Calum had finally stopped joking around and caught up with them as they were walking back into the little part of the woods so they could hang out around the little fire that Ashton had got going. All of the boys had sat side by side on a log; Michael then Calum then Luke then Ashton. They sat around goofing off and drinking. Michael started singing some random song and then started forgetting the lyrics so he made up his own lyrics which didn’t make any sense at all so everyone was laughing at him. Luke was laughing so hard he ended up leaning on Ashton and they both stopped laughing and looked at each other for a moment then Ashton tried to go back to laughing at Michael. Luke saw that one of Ashton’s hands was behind everyone and out of sight so he put his hand on top of Ashton’s and turned his attention back to everyone else. From that point on he had a permanent smile on his face and it made Ashton feel a little better about him and Calum all over each other earlier.

“Oh my god you know what we should do? We should play hide and seek in the woods!” Michael said excitedly.

“It’s dark and we’ve all had something to drink, some more than others. I don’t want to end up losing someone in the woods and having to call the cops to find you.” Ashton said, being the responsible one. He was always the most responsible out of all us.

“I’m in.” Calum said standing up. “You’re it, Ashton.”

“Alright, I’m down.” Luke got up brushing off the back of his pants. Ashton glared at him and Luke just gave him a little smirk.

“Alright let’s go!” Michael said running into the woods quickly disappearing in the dark. Calum and Luke quickly followed and tried to find somewhere to hide. Luke decided he didn’t want to go too far cause he didn’t want to get lost like Ashton said and so he hid behind a tree that was surrounded by bushes so Ashton wouldn’t be able to see him. He sat there quietly for a couple minutes wondering if Ashton had already found Michael or Calum. He started to get up so he could peak over the bushes to see if he could see anything but as soon as he did he felt someone grab him and force his back against the tree.

“Found you” Ashton said in a cocky tone with a smirk on his face. Luke looked at him shocked. He was so scared he didn’t expect him to grab him like that he expected him to yell that he found him or hear leaves moving about when he got closer but there was no heads up just him almost making the blue eyed boy piss pants.

“You look disappointed, what, did you want it to be Calum?” Ashton said in a jealous tone. He tried to tell himself that he was over it and that it didn’t matter but it just came spilling out. Luke faces changed to a confused one once he said that.

“What are you talking about?”

“You guys were all over each other in the parking lot and it looked like you loved having him on top of you.” Ashton said.

“We were playing around, it was nothing.” Luke grabbed his hand and pulled Ashton closer.

“Are you sure because I can feel that you’re a little excited down there.” 

“That definitely isn’t because of Calum. I was thinking about something and yeah…” Luke looked down, blushing. 

“Wait, were you thinking about me?” 

Luke nodded still looking down, he didn’t want Ashton to see how much he was blushing. Ashton put his hands on Luke’s hips and started smirking. He liked that he could turn Luke on and liked it even more when he didn’t even have to do anything all Luke had to do was think about him.

“What were we doing? Show me.” He stepped even closer clearing any distance that was between them until their bodies were touching completely. Luke kept looking at his lips, all he wanted to do was pull him in and kiss him but he knew what it would lead to.

“I told you before we even got here that I wasn’t having sex in the woods.”

“I know what you said but I can tell what you’re thinking. Don’t you want to finish what I was starting in the car earlier? It’ll be fun.” Ashton interlocked his fingers with Luke’s. Luke was so close to caving he couldn’t even open his mouth he just shook his head ‘no’ which only made Ashton want him more.

“No?” The curly haired boy raised an eyebrow enjoying Luke trying to resist him. He grinded his hips into Luke’s and began kissing his neck causing Luke to breathe in deep and bite his bottom lip, trying to maintain himself. Ashton knew that his neck was a weak spot and so he wasn’t surprised when Luke started gripping on his shirt. His skin felt like it was on fire just by Luke touching him but he loved it. Luke trailed his hands under Ashton shirt then down to his pants and began tugging on them.

“I thought you didn’t want to?” Ashton chuckled backing up.

“Shut up!” Luke grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him then wrapped his arms around his waist. “I meant here. I didn’t want to do it in the woods.”

“Do what?” Ashton asked even though he already knew what he was talking about he just wanted him to say it.

“You already know. Sex.” He rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

“Oh, I thought you were talking about making me cupcakes, I was way off. I guess that sounds fun too though. We can do that after cupcakes.”

“You’re such an idiot! You’re lucky I love you. Let’s go, I’m horny and we need to get back to my house while no one’s home.” He walked past Ashton but he grabbed his hand stopping him.

“What’d you say?”

“I said I’m horny and we need to get back to my house now while no one’s there.” Luke look confused because Ashton was looking at him all weird. Luke and Ashton had never said ‘I love you’ to each other and Ashton didn’t expect him to say it now or anytime soon. Not because he thought it was too soon, he loved Luke too and had for a while he just didn’t say it but he just didn’t think Luke did yet and so he didn’t want to scare him.

“You said you loved me.” 

“What? No. I said…” Luke was so dumbfounded, he didn’t even realize he had said it. It just came out probably because he had been feeling it for the past couple weeks but didn’t know how to tell him. “Alright yeah I said it but you don’t have to say it back. I totally understand if you don’t feel it or think it’s too soon and if you want to drop it or act like it never happened I understand. I just don’t want you to feel weird or not want to see me anymo-“ Ashton cut him off mid-sentence crashing his lips onto his. They’ve had many kisses before this one but this one was different. It felt different for the both of them. Like they were both completely at ease and time had stopped. 

“I love you too.” Ashton said with his lips hovering over Luke’s. Luke sighed in relief, he was really nervous about Ashton freaking out. “We should really get back so we can take Calum and Michael home and get to your house.” Luke nodded in agreement and then they began walking back.

“You said loved me, you’re such a loser!” Ashton teased.

“You said it back!”

“Yeah but you said it first! You’re so in love with me, aww! I don’t blame you though because I’m pretty hot. I fall in love with myself every time I pass a mirror.” Ashton kept messing with Luke and Luke started laughing and blushing.

“Shut up!” He pushed him away and Ashton started laughing. “I take it back now”

“You can’t take it back!”

“I’m taking it back.” Luke said.

“Fine then no sex for you.” Ashton said trying to sound as serious as possible.

“Never mind, I don’t take it back.”

“You’re so weak!” Ashton laughed. “At least now I know how to get what I want. I’ll just hold out.” He came and wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and kissed his cheek while Luke pouted. “So I guess there’s only one question left to ask.”

“What?” Luke asked.

“Are we doing it rough?”

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?” Luke smirked.


End file.
